Hurricane Xaiver
Category 5 Max windspeed: 194 MPH Formed: September 12 Dissipated: September 22 On September 12th, 2028, a tropical depression formed off of the coast of Cape Verde. and slowly begin to move west. The depression quickly became a tropical storm while moving west towards North America. After becoming a tropical storm, Xaiver began moving faster at 19 MPH. On September 14th, the NHC reported that Tropical Storm Xaiver had been upgraded to a Category 1 earning the name "Hurricane Xaiver". Hurricane Xaiver changed its path slightly to the north this time moving at about 12 MPH. In the same day, Xaiver upgraded to a CAT 2. Continuing to move at the same pace, Xaiver was then upgraded to a Cat 3. Hurricane watches we're in place for the Carolinas as Xaiver continued to move north. That was changed as Xaiver made a sharp turn to the west. Before making its first landfall, Hurricane Xaiver upgraded to a category 4. A hurricane warning was issued for the whole eastern coast of Florida and evacuations we're ordered. All amusement parks we're closed, all flights traveling to southern cities in America we're cancelled resulting in thousands of cancelled flights and grounded flights. Many passengers we're stranded in airports in Florida which created a huge problem as Hurricane Xaiver was going to make landfall in Florida. Animals in zoos we're evacuated, prison inmates we're also evacuated and traffic became a big issue as millions of American's traveled up north. On September 16th, Hurricane Xaiver officially made landfall for the first time in Jacksonville,Florida. As this happened, the outer bands of Xaiver affected southern Georgia, some parts of South Carolina, and multiple counties in Alabama. Palm trees flew into buildings in Jacksonville and unlucky citizens who were unable to evacuate quickly became victims of this deadly hurricane. 2,345 people died and $29 billion in damage had been done. 42 of those deaths occurred when Mathews Bridge collapsed. Xaiver continued to move through northern Florida battering Tallahassee. Places like Destin and Panama City were severely flooded and damaged. After downgrading to a category 3, Hurricane Xaiver dipped to the south moving back into the water. While moving back into the water, Hurricane Xaiver upgraded back to a Category 4. Its outer bands caused problems for Louisiana. While moving very slowly at 6 MPH, Xaiver cruised around the Gulf of Mexico. On September 18th, the NHC reported that Hurricane Xaiver upgraded to a Category 5. Places being hit by the outer bands began to have small floods because of the intense rain. On September 19th, 7:08 PM, Hurricane Xaiver made landfall for the last time in Houston,Texas at windspeeds of 194 MPH. Because of this, 3 tornadoes were actually formed in Oklahoma because of the outerbands of Hurricane Xaiver. Many citizens were able to evacuate Texas when the warnings were issued. But still, 9,879 people died and $49 billion had been done in damage. Hurricane Xaiver moved upward into Dallas killing 5,678 more people and adding $34 billion to the cost of the storm. Hurricane Xaiver downgraded to a category 4 over Oklahoma and quickly downgraded to a category 3 over Kansas. Hurricane Xaiver began moving east. As Xavier reached Chicago, it downgraded to a Category 2. Extensive damage had been done to Chicago, Toledo, and Detroit. Over 200 counties in America had been flooded. Lake Michigan flooded parts of Canada, Michigan, Wisconsin, Illinois, and Indiana. Not many had evacuated as nobody in the entire country expected a hurricane to get this far. Hurricane Xaiver downgraded to a Category 1 over Lake Huron and downgraded again to a tropical storm over the Georgian Bay all in the same day. Hurricane Xaiver dissipated over Sudbury on September 22 at 5:11 PM. A total of 15,678 people died during Xaiver and 5 people died in Hurricane Xaiver due to natural causes. A total of $1.2 trillion had been done in damage. This damaged America's GPD a bit. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes